Tops of flat screen televisions can sometimes be unsightly and require frequent dusting or replacement. The present invention features a dust protector device for flat screen televisions. The device can help to hide and protect the tops of flat screen televisions (e.g., those bolted to a wall). The device can help enhance the appearance of flat screen televisions as well as help prevent premature replacement. The device also provides a user with additional storage space for storing and displaying knick-knacks and/or other household items. The device can also be used in other locations such as hotels, motels, and other businesses.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.